MY SWEET DESPAIR
by bluephin105
Summary: the story has so much romance and so much drama.;


**_Bluephin105: Note to all guys and gals the characters and settings of this story is highly fictional.   
_**

**_Sorry if my English sucks .^-^.. and feel free to make comments and suggestions.. I would really appreciate it..^-^_**

**Chapter 1**

** "THE START"**

** I really don't know what importance education can give…. and why I have to go to school. For me who's used from being kicked out of school… that's the only thing I don't understand… But my mom forced me to go to another school this time… and worst it's far away from home!**

** Why I hate school? For two reasons…First, guys flirt with me! Second, the girls bully me 'because their boyfriends flirt with me! And I just hate that! I don't like it when guys flirt with me….the last time someone did it almost got him comatose….I guess it's pretty obvious why I always got kicked out of school.**

**"We're almost there sweetie…" my mom said.**

**"This city… is cold. I can't stay for too long here." I said…obviously making an excuse not to go…**

** My mom looked at me with seriousness in her eyes…**

**"Psyche, we're done discussing this before… Now, don't make anything that gets you in trouble, ok?" she said.**

** I looked at her…and let out deep sigh.**

**"This place is far from home…is that why you enrolled me here?" I asked.**

** She didn't respond…still concentrating on the road.**

**"No. I didn't enroll you here because I don't want you at home… You have no record here, they don't know you…and it means less trouble. And besides they have separate rooms in their dormitory… isn't that what you want?" she said….**

** That got me silent she has point though….no one knows me in this town….**

**"Ok, we're here." she said.**

** She parked the car infront of a big gate…. I notice the arc it has a CAFFINCH ACADEMY written on it. They had a big campus…four times bigger than a football field I guess… and their building looks old and creepy like it was built since eighteen hundreds more likely like Hogwarts in Harry Potter.**

**"Wow! It looks creepy." I exclaimed.**

** I didn't mean to say it out loud but… it did slip.**

**"So... let's go?" my mom asked.**

**"Uhm, I think I can handle it from here." I said and smiled.**

**"You sure, sweetie?"She asked with an expression of disbelief on her face.**

**"Yup. I'm old enough mom. I know what to do." I said and quickly step out of the car.**

**"If there's any problem just call me, ok?"She added.**

**"Ok." I said and wave before closing the door.**

** On the hallway I was looking at the schedule the principal gave me…**

**"Room 3-A, huh? Didn't expect to be on a star section. Now where could that be?" I mumbled.**

** Suddenly, while I was searching… I saw a girl. Why is she still out on class hours? Base on her look she's a on the third year…I walk towards her…**

**"Uhm, excuse me!" I called out.**

** She faced me… I can tell she was puzzled. Who wouldn't be? A stranger roaming around the school during classes hours?… that's totally unusual.**

**"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.**

**"I was just wondering if you know where room 3-A is?" I replied**

**"Oh, are you the new student?" she asked excitedly.**

**"Uh, yeah. I guess." I said… unsure of what to say.**

**"Welcome! I'm Iris by the way." she exclaimed.**

** She held my hand as if we we've known each other for so long.**

**"Uhm, thanks. I'm Psyche." I said casually.**

**"Oh! Sorry. I'm just excited to meet you. You're looking for room 3-A?" she said.**

** I just nod. She smiled sweetly. I have a feeling I can easily be friends with her. I feel like she's different from Texas girls… they be friends with you but at the end they'll only let you down.**

**"Well, you approached the right person. We're on the same class." she said as we started walking.**

** I got curious of why she is out of class. So, I decided to ask her.**

**"Hey, Iris why are you still out? I mean its class hours, right? Aren't you supposed to be inside the classroom now?" I said.**

**"Well, I got excused. This is part of our job as prefect…every morning we roam around the campus to inspect some students who plan to skip classes. It was a strict order from the principal since the day that a student was caught skipping classes." she replied.**

** Wow! This place is filled with so many rules and prohibitions…no wonder my mom sent me here.**

**"Hey, Psyche…you still with me?" Iris said…pulling me out to reality.**

**"Yeah, of course." I said and smiled.**

**"Ok, we're here." she said.**

** She pulled me nearer to the door ….she knocked…and then faced me again….Shoot! Why is my heart beating so fast!...I've never felt like this before!**

**"Ready? You look nervous." she said…**

** I took a deep breath before nodding. She slowly opened the door…As we walk through the door…**

**"Ah! Ms. Hartfilia you're just in time. We are about to start our homeroom session." the teacher said.**

**"Class, I would like you to welcome Ms. Psyche Hartfilia. She's new in town… so let's make her feel at home, ok?" the teacher explained.**

** Some nodded others were like gossiping about me… I hope it's not that bad. I look around… ended up looking at a girl. She's looking at me as if I did something wrong… What is her problem?**

"**Ok. Please take your seats." the teacher said.**

** Iris took my hand and we started walking to the empty seats… we pass through that girl and only the I noticed the man sleeping behind on the seat behind her…we sat down. My seat was beside him… and I don't know what's happening but the first time I saw him was like… my heart skips a beat! Although that makes me uncomfortable but I just concentrated on our lesson…if I didn't… I don't know if I can still stay longer with him near me!**


End file.
